Sin testigos
by Chocolate Slap
Summary: Ella ya no tiene conciencia juega con los hombres para lograr lo que desea


Basado en la canción "Sin testigos" de Luciano Pereyra

Y una buena terapia para sacar mi estrés del Cole

**Sin testigos**

Disimulo una sonrisa pero en mi mente digo que "esto acabe pronto para poder seguir engañándote", pero si lo pienso bien todo este tiempo te he engañado. Todas las veces que dije amarte eran pura falsedad. Puede que no sea nada ética o moral o que se yo pero la verdad me vale. Me viene valiendo madres que me digan "eres una maldita zorra".

¿Sabes cuánto tiempo espere ese momento? ¿Sabes cuantos cayeron en mis encantos? Y en especial ¿por qué te escogí a ti?

Tan solo de pensarlo me da risa, como un simple papel puede manejar el mundo y despertar la codicia de una mujer. Si, desafortunadamente soy víctima de la codicia y me encanta ser su esclava. Todo lo que uno puede hacer y sacrificar por lograr lo que mueve a uno.

No me malentiendas, si, tal vez siento un poco de lástima por engañarte, por ocultarme en esta máscara de inocencia y ternura llena de hipocresía. Pero créeme es mínima comparada con el trofeo que me espera.

Ahora que lo pienso ¿realmente es hipocresía? ¡Ja! para nada yo diría más bien que es un método para no atraer problemas.

¿Entonces es comodidad? ¡Por supuesto que no! Lo diré con una simple palabra "CONVENIENCIA"

¡OH! Como adoro esa palabra creo que me queda el titulo perfecto "convenenciera" ridículo pero adecuado.

Como un hombre puede ser tan fácil de atrapar, es como si le enseñas un gran filete a un perro viene a tras de ti, así los hombre les enseñas una porción de carne en la cama y ello van corriendo para devorarlo. Fácil tú me das lo único que deseo con el simple precio de darte todas las noches que quieras o días si lo deseas.

Pero como era de esperarse la puta vida no podía dejarme de fregar, no, me pone enfrente a un hombrecito que se cree el gallo del corral. Creyó que con unos simples besos y unas cuantas veladas me haría cambiar de opinión. Pobre iluso y claro la carne es débil, accedí a todo lo que me pedía como buena amante. Hasta que llegó el momento de terminar mi plan, por fin tendría mi trofeo de tanto esfuerzo solo me faltaban dos cosas.

Primero casarme con aquel hombre, dueño de mi presa y segundo mi pequeño amante despedirme de él, mandarlo a volar, de decirle chao al amigo.

Claro una persona que conoce los berrinches de un adolecente sabe lo peligrosos que son y hasta donde pueden llevarlos en cuestión del amor. Así que simplemente abusé de su inocencia, ay inocencia eres como un pastel de chocolate, tan fácil de comer y manipular.

Aun me da risa como lo hice, con gusto contare que paso esa noche. ¡Hasta le puse nombre a esa escenita! la llame:

Tu debilidad, mi fortaleza

-¿Qué haces aquí?, vete- le dije dándole paso a la puerta

-Vamos, ya estoy harto que todas las noches digas eso y terminemos juntos- me dijo entre burla, tratando de abrazarme

-No, no más, esta noche daremos por terminado todo - al escucharme me soltó.

-Dios mío, otra vez con eso

- No quiero seguir así, no puedo mentir más, si no terminamos se dará cuenta

_El solo negó con la cabeza, me tomó de los hombros apretándome, supe que su berrinche empezaría, no quería que lo nuestro acabara, pero yo soy la que lo decidía. Se acercó a mi tratando me ignorar lo que dije, traté de esquivar sus besos, sin darle importancia se aferró a ello_

-Quiero que sea esta noche solo un recuerdo, quiero arrancarte por siempre de mi corazón, porque nos une un destino equivocado-trate de verlo a los ojos, tome su rostro con suavidad- que por desear lo imposible nos llenara de dolor, aléjate olvídame, será mejor.

Quiero borrar tu recuerdo antes que salga el sol -sentí como se tensaba, me soltó en un empuje, trate de mantener el equilibrio para evitar caerme – muere esta noche el deseo.

-¿y si no guardo el secreto?- preguntó amenazándome con burla

-Voy a pagar con mi vida por esta traición- dije rendida, sollozando desesperada

-Bajo este manto de olvido no habrá testigos- dijo tomando mi rostro, acariciando mis mejillas-nada en el mundo me hará confesar la verdad y aunque ya no sienta culpa por lo que hicimos. Me ocultaré en el silencio para no herir a alguien más.

_Trató de convencerme tranquilizándome, cosa que ya no le serviría_

-Aléjate, olvídame, será mejor. –Me separo de él- quiero borrar tu recuerdo antes que salga el sol, muere esta noche el deseo. Y si no guardas el secreto, voy a pagar con mi vida por esta traición.- al decir esto le apunto al pecho-

_"Por ti, porque tú eres la traición que me condena. Si no supiera cuál es tu debilidad estaría acabada- me dije entre dientes."_

¡Oh! Siempre que lo recuerdo me aplaudo de tan maravillosa actuación.

¿Hasta dónde puede llegar mi avaricia que me aferra a lograr lo que deseo?

¿Muchos me han preguntado donde quedo tu conciencia? ¿Cuando haces todo esto no te habla?

La verdad… NO, al inicio era una mugre piedrita, lo solucione destruyéndome y cuando menos me di cuenta ya no la sentía.

Mi conveniencia se ha comido mi conciencia, ya no es como tal si no como un faro imperturbable que contempla mis problemas y nunca se estremece.


End file.
